My Little Pony TWISTED METAL EDITION
by heavens-punisher
Summary: a crossover between MLP FIM and TM
1. The Start

You drive up to a black tower and turn off your engine. The smell of sulfer and burning metal lingers in the air as lightning Flashes in the sky followed by a boom of thunder that rocks the earth. This part of the city has been closed off for years after a "tournament" laid waste to everything. Now only gangs and junkies rule this area. The rain falls down hard as you open the door to the tower and you feel the cold air brush across your wet skin. You head to the elevator and step in. theres only one other floor marked "top" and so you push it. While riding up you really start to wonder why you're here. Times are hard and you remember the phone call you recived. Your known as a person who can find things and the person said they needed you to locate things for them and they hung up after giving you the adress. After a moment of riding the elevator you hear a 'ding" sound and the door opens. There you see a tall man with long brown hair in a very nice black suit. He turns to you and you see a flash of red in his eyes before he speaks with a very elegant accent .

My name is Calypso. You should know who I am and what I do. I am your host in the upcoming Twisted Metal competition. What is Twisted Metal? Oh im sorry I was under the impression you knew what you were getting into. My apologies for being arrogant. Twisted Metal is merely a competition for your dreams and desires. A winner take all event where in the end I grant the wish of the winner. I will grant any wish they want no matter the cost. However I have run into a dilemma. This year I have no competitors and I want this Twisted Metal to be unlike any other. Oh sure I could go to THIS world. Theres so many other worlds for the choosing. So many wishes I can fulfill but what world do I choose? So little time to make a decsision and so little time to prepare. But I think this one will do.

You look at his small PDA and back to him but say nothing. He has a wicked grin on his face. He steps over to a large arch and raises his hands. Purple electricity flashes in his hands as the arch lights up and soon a gateway to that other world was made. He turns to you and starts laughing but you fail to see why you're here. He then stops laughing and looks to you. Your job is to go to this world and find me contestants for this years Twisted Metal contast. It doesn't matter the age or gender. Just as long as they are willing to fight for whatever there brave hearts desire.

Your not exactly thrilled knowing your about to help usher in another one of these "tournaments" but you turn to see a breifcase full of cash. Its to much to turn down and so you step into the colorful world of Technicolor. Half a day passes by and soon you emerge with sixteen difrent colored ponies. Calypso seems pleased. You sit to the side as he introduces himself and explains what he plans to do. He says he will grant "any wish no matter the cost' but you heard stories on his "wish granting". the ponies all seem happy to participate for some odd reason. If you had to bet on a winner you were going to put your mony on the blue rainbow one.

Clypso turns to you and gives you the briefcase of money. You open it up to see its all there. With your job done you turn and enter the elevator. On your way down you start to think about what the ponies told you. There desires and wishes and such. As you enter your car you look back u at the tower. You know the carnage that's to follow and if the fact that he had ponies from another world fighting in his tournament didn't strike your intrest then wondering who the winner would be sure did.

AUTHORES NOTE: to make everypony happy there will be 16 chapters. One for each combatant. It will depict a beginning, middle and end as if this was a game. It will follow as if you selected the piny and your seeing there story. This way everyone can see there favorite pony and everyones happy


	2. Rarity

I remember that day like it was yesterday. That day was like any normal day. I had just finished a dress for a very important client. Apparently there was a ball going on in detrot and certain colors and styles were needed. I had just taken off my glasses when I heard the bell to my shop ring. "Welcome to carousel boutique where everything is sheik, unique and magnifique" but that's when I saw him. This person was tall. I never seen this type of creature before. It stood on two legs and wore thin black glasses that hid there face. They said they came with a invitation to a tournament. Naturally I told them I wasn't interested as a lady would never partake in such barbaric and uncouth sporting but when they said that this person named Calypso could make any wish I wanted come true I became very interested. Maybe just maybe this could be my chance. I mean all I have to do is beat my friends in a small game right?

So I followed the individual back though a portal where I met the fellow by Calypso. He proceded to tell me about how this tournament worked. We would be given special "cars" and I had to chase down and eliminate the competition? That would mean I would have to destroy my friends! I was about to bid him good day when I seen it. Right there in a glass case I seen the most beautiful emerald I ever laid my eyes on. Calypso leaned in and told me if I win then the emerald could be mine. I don't know what was wrong with me but I accepted and was led to my car.

MIDDLE

As the first round came to a end I watched as some of the cars burned. My car itself was a bit shot up and needed repair but I was fine. I was sweaty and dirty but I was fine. As I sat there thinking I thought about the emerald and what I could do with it. Oh the shear beauty of it was fresh in my mind.

There was a gala coming up in trotting ham and next to the grand galloping gala this was the gala to be. I never could create a unique dress for that kind of gala since I never could find a stone good enough to go with anything. Oh if I was able to go people would see my work and everyone would know that I Rarity would do anything to get the job done. I may even meet a prince o some sort and he could whisk me away to live happily ever after. I looked up from my car and wiped my hoof though my hair. The moon was bright. So bright it reminded me of the emerald. I wanted that emerald. I needed that emerald and I wuld do anything to get it and no one and nothing was gonna stand in my way. At that point the gates opened up and I drove my car in to prepare for the next round where the champion would also be competing

END

I watched as the champions car burned. It was time for my prize. I met Calypso in his office and there the emerald was waiting for me. He said it was mine to take. Looking back now I think I should have asked why he gave it up so willingly. Upon taking it I saw visions and then nothing but green. I looked around and seen the office as it was but it was green. Calypso was huge and green and then I realized I was tricked. I was inside the emerald, Calypso picked it up and breathed on it and wiped it. Apparently it was a special emerald from a anciant time. The emerald was used to hold the souls of greedy individuals and murders so they couldn't transpire to the next life. Calypso thanked me for playing his game and then put me on his shelf. He said I truly was a "Rarity"


	3. Rainbow Dash

I dont know what this loser was talking about. something about granting wishes and stuff. doesnt he know real athletes make there own dreams come true? i was about to say "no thanks" and leave when he said he could make ANYTHING possible. that single word "anything" sold me.

I mean wow can you belive it he could make me a wonderbolt or even leader of the wonderbolts but first id have to win this fine with me. Winning a tournament and then becoming a wonderbolt? how much more awesome can it get than that. then i noticed what it would cost me. my friends. Twilight,Spike,Rarity,Fluttershy and the others. i dont know what came over me but next thing i knew i was looking at the fastest indy car i ever seen. Calypso says a pony of speed needs a vheicle of speed as well. When i started it up it was so awesome. she purred like a kitten and i knew she was fast. when i win this everyone will see i really am the best.

MIDDLE

This contest is harder than i thought. Everyone is as determined as i am but i wont let that stop me. My indy car has little in ways of protection but im so fast people cant hit me. as i watched the other cars burn i thought back to the wonderbolt tryouts. I had made it though the acadamy and broke all there records. Soarin and Spitfire looked real impressed but it wasnt them i had to impress. It was there sponsors. i did all my classic stops. the buckanear blaze and such and even topped it off with a sonic rainboom.I was certain i was gonna be in but when those sponsors stood up and said that my tricks were something that couldnt be preformed in a team and that they were sorry. something in me snapped. i spent my whole life for this moment and all they could say was sorry?

All well, all that was about to change. all i have left is the champion of last yours tournament. i hope he is ready for a little dash of rainbow comes im gonna colorfy his world.

END

I did it.i won the contest and i went to Calypso to get my prize. as i stood there he held out a wonderbolt uniform and asked if this was what i wanted. i was about to say yes then stopped. wishing myself in meant i be in but then what would stop them from later kicking me out for my tricks? if my tricks where the issue then maybe...yes. i knew what i wanted. "Calypso i want the fastest most awesome trick you can give me" Calypso smiled and said "done" he snapped his fingers and next thing i knew im flying before the wonderbolts. im flying really fast. im in my sonic rainboom speed but for some reason i feel i can go faster. i push myself harder and my rainbow trails turn into one gleam of light but i still feel i can go faster. looking back maybe i shouldnt have said "the fastest trick you can give me" as i went faster my skin started to peel back. i wanted to stop but it was to late. my mane and skin peeled off and flew off into the wind like a paper being tossed out of a speeding car. the blood was a mist for mere seconds. when they finally found where i landed only found bones. they still havent found all of me. i guess this is what happens when all you care about is speed


End file.
